Blood Oath and Unbroken Promises
by Lykosdracos
Summary: JackAna- Jack is saved by Ana, but will she let herself be saved as easily?
1. Thanatos

Chapter 1

Authors Note: I hope all of you have stuck around for all of these POTC stories! Thanks so much to the reviewers for my other stories! It means so much that you've actually left your comments and everything! To those of you I haven't gotten to yet… I promise that I'll get to your sites and review the stories. I've been doing that methodically as well as trying to write. Lol. Talk to you all soon…

       There was a knock on the door, she sighed. Couldn't they leave her be for once? The _one_ time she had no on to interrupt her much needed rest. It wasn't healthy this unflagging exhaustion that crept in right before mid-day and didn't vanish until dawn. There was always someone new to service, she forgot who they all were by the time she pulled the covers up to sleep.

       "Yes, alright, I'm coming." She snapped irritably. Once she had the door open she forgot all her anger as well as the bridle in her hands. A horse nickered lightly at the cold air coming through the open door.

       "'ello." He said wearily leaning against the doorframe heavily, "If there be a place…"

       "Hush…" she cautioned hearing the hoof beats in the distance, "Come in, try not to disturb the horses."

       He half walked half stumbled into the clean, sweet-smelling confines of the stable. Ana was appalled at the wounds and bruises that covered his body. His soft white shirt was torn in several places and black pants hung loosely about him. They no doubt had fit him well in the past, but starvation had long since taken its toll.

       There were streaks of black around his eyes, from far away she had taken them as bruises. It was only traces of kohl, once it must have went around his entire eyes making them even more pronounced, now they only proved how tired he must be.

       His long black hair was tangled with beads, shells, coins, and various other trinkets. Her gaze was again drawn to his eyes, they were overbright with fever or fear she didn't know.

       Congealed blood was gathered on his shoulders and arms, it was making the horses nervous as they could smell it in the air.

       The hoofbeats weren't far away anymore, give them another half-mile and they'd be there. She bolted the door behind her and laid the bridle down. There was no place for him to hide, the horses wouldn't stand him in their stalls and no back door had been made.

       There was no hope for it, he would have to stay in her room. No one ever went there but her, of that she made sure. That was her space where the anger of serving gentleman and ladies was allowed to show. The women in their fine clothes, the men with gold brocade on their jackets that could feed a child for a week, the whole idea was absurd. She helped him walk down the middle walkway not needing to say a word.

       Her mother had often helped poor, starving, poverty-stricken souls find a warm place to sleep for the night. When they had enough food she would often feed the children that were always hungry.

She looked him over and judged him to be about three and forty. He must have heard of her mother and come to flee from the authorities. His skin was bronzed from working in the sun, the gashes that criss-crossed shallowly along his shoulders could have been from a riding crop or cane. Was he a runaway slave? A servant managed to escape from white-slavery wasn't a rare occurrence.

       "Stay quiet, you'll be safe here." She pulled a blanket around him to ease his shivering. Out of all the people she'd helped the lost and dazed look in his eyes could make him one of the worst off. There were those that knew their predicament and the danger they were in, he seemed not to care.

       She shut the door firmly behind him and patted Black on the nose as she went past. She had never minded working in a stable. She loved the scent of fresh hay and the horses, her mother taught her to mix lime water with a combination of things to keep the place decent smelling.

       The horses were well looked after, she pulled up their bedding and put down more every other day. She cleaned up after them twice a day and mixed their food without complaint. The only time she was upset was when men came with their riding crops dripping and treated the horses as if they had no minds.

       They didn't have to pull at the reins or clip them in the side with whips, the horses were smart and could respond to any command. The condition they sometimes returned in made her bite her lip to keep from screaming. She wanted to take the crop to some of them for their carelessness! She waited for the third impatient knock upon the door to sound before answering it. Her thoughts still on the treatment of her horses, she hadn't wiped her expression clear.

       "Er, I'm sorry, miss." The magistrate found himself apologizing awkwardly. The sight of her anger had him clearing his throat before trying to speak again.

       "What's all this about?" she raised an eyebrow at his snow-white horse and the man on a dapple-gray beside him. She couldn't se the third mans face nor did she recognize his horse from around town.

       "Have you seen any suspicious looking men about?" he asked regaining his composure, "Opened the door to anyone lately?"

       "It's the middle of the night." She faked a yawn. "You woke me up for that? To ask me if I saw anyone 'suspicious' around?"

       "She don't look ready for sleepin'." The one on the gray objected.

       "Trinley!" the magistrate barked, what women wore to sleep in were no concern of theirs.

       "Well she don't." he sulked.

       "My apologies, miss." He continued ignoring Trinley's behavior, "I'm to conduct a search for the cur."

       "Surely you don't mean to search here now!' she had seen so many women act in front of their husbands to get something they wanted, or more likely to get out of doing something they didn't want to do. She could imitate them perfectly now down to there injured attitude and pricked sensibility. "Why I'm not even dressed decently!"

       Just as she expected, tree pairs of eyes locked on her chest where her dress dipped. Typical of them, she had seen similar reactions when men had helped ladies down off their horses or when the women faked injuries to get their attention.

       "We'll not be a minute." The magistrate swung down from his horse. Standing a good inch higher than her, his polished black boots clicked on the wooden planks as he walked down the aisle. He was followed closely by the other two, one of which she still hadn't caught a glimpse of his face. It irked her that they hadn't tried to muffle their steps, even more so when Trinley rapped unthinkingly on a stall door as he passed it.

       Irritation melted to fear when the third stopped outside her door, surely they wouldn't go inside! She darted past them just as he turned the knob and opened the door.

       "I beg your pardon!" she cried wedging herself between the door and it's opening, "This is _my_ room!"

       "What are you trying to hide?" Trinley sneered looking down at his very long nose.

       "My privacy." She snapped, the boorish ingrate.

       "We're not going to go in." the magistrate hastened to reassure her, "Just a peek to make sure no scalawag has broken in."

       "To my ROOM?!"

       "If you'd kindly step aside…" he stepped forward and pushed her not so subtly into the room. She spread her skirts as much as she could to try and cover where the man would have been. As she turned around, confusion waged war with reality in her mind. He had been right there! There was no way he could have disappeared from the last time she'd been there, and there wasn't any back way out.

       "… for intruding." They were saying. She nodded, and walked with them back to the entry. They mounted their horses and vanished into the darkness.

       Where the blazes had he gone? There was no other way out of her room but the door, just the stable- her breath hitched. He wouldn't have been foolish enough to enter Black's stall, no one intheir right mind would.

       She started when someone grabbed her shoulder, but expecting it to be him she turned with all barriers down. Instead of it being the piratical captain, the third man whose face she could see now dug his fingers into her arm cruelly.

       "Filthy harlot." He spat, his vise gripping her arm even tighter making bruises form underneath the skin, "Selling yourself to that buccaneer." This was Losthun, not exactly the best respected man in town, but one above her rank all the same. It had started with him spending too much time at the stable, when she rejected his offer for her to work at his house exclusively he would follow her wherever she went and call her names. She had finally gotten him to stop by threatening to go to the authorities, but now that he was on close terms with the magistrate there was no one she could turn too.

       "Get off!" she pushed him away and resisted the urge to rub her aching arm. "What business is it of yours what I do?"

       "You laid with him, didn't you." He backed her slowly up the aisle, his dark eyes gleamed eerily in the dim light, "Whoring to him."

       "Get out." She wasn't going to cower in fear, no in her own home and definitely not because of him.

       "I will." He backed her against one of the stall doors. "As soon's I get what you gave him."

       "Never." She snarled, "He hasn't gotten anything either, so I suppose that's what you want."

       He made a move as if to backhand her, but it was then she realized which horse she was standing in front of. Before he could blink, she had the mechanism unlatched and safely had a wall separating them. If he chose to look through the top metal grate he would be able to see her and come in, but this was Black.

       "I could hang you for that, sweet." He said cheerfully, "You'll beg for your life soon enough."

       "When hell freezes over." She retorted.

       He left and the stable was quiet again, she sank down along the inside of the door and hugged her knees to her chest. It was cold, she could feel the ice in the pit of her stomach settle as clamminess settled over her skin. This wasn't the first time he had accused her of being a harlot, nor had he ever kept his intentions quiet. That's why she hadn't accepted his offer, because if she was ever alone with him on his property there was little chance of her ever regaining her freedom again.

       "Here." Something black and warm fell across her shoulders. "Has that happened before?" She looked up, it wasn't that she had forgotten about him, more that she couldn't face him right now. That he was in the stall with her and the horse alarmed her, but for some reason the animal didn't seem at all wary or on edge.

       "Yes, but he went away, didn't he?"

       Jack looked into her eyes and was wise enough to change the subject, "What's his name?"

       "Black." She replied, what else was she supposed to do? Any sudden movements would startle them both and the situation could fast become dangerous.

       "The real name?" he raised an eyebrow from where he stood in the corner. It was a nice enough name, but for the rest who had names like Spade, Jackal, Poseidon… Black just didn't fit.

       "Thanatos." She said quietly, after the Greek god of death.

       "No wonder you call'im Black." He half-grinned, "People'ere wouldn't take to kindly to that I'd imagine."

       "They'd get rid of him if they could." She admitted realizing that he wasn't feverish, it was just the unusual color of his eyes that made him looks so. He had been shivering because it was cold out, not because he had been ill. The only thing truly wrong with him was his wounds, she could dress them and help reduce the pain.

       "I didn't know he was hurting you." He said after a moment, "I heard them come in and-"

       "Don't apologize." She shook her head, "If you had they would have caught you, then I'd be in even worse danger for helping you."

       "A man who hits a woman for-" he sighed, "Funny ol' world, innit?"

       "The day a pirate speaks on issues of morality, yeah I'd agree on that." She brushed off the straw from her skirts and folded the blanket. There was salve in the tack room, he would most likely want to be getting on his way.

       "I'm not just any pirate." He patted the horses ebony nose. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

       He was Jack Sparrow! She'd heard of him before, the pirate who had more treasure than the world had seen, but had gotten it without any unnecessary killing. There were penny books all over the place with word of his exploits, the newspapers never lacked in interesting stories on his latest adventures. For awhile now she hadn't heard word of him, but she knew that he couldn't have died. Legends like those that circulated around him and his crew didn't just die.

       "And I'm Anamaria McRyn." She smiled, "Pleasure to meet you."

       "Same here." He met her handshake squarely. She was unlike anyone he had ever met before, all the women he knew had they faced what she had would be aquiver on the floor sobbing their eyes out. She had faced it and won the skirmish, whether or not she'd be up to winning the war was questionable, especially considering the enemies she would make along with him. She wasn't alone anymore, this went far beyond him simply owing her for keeping him safe.

       Should he step foot into her stable again, he'd answer to Jack Sparrow and there was no doubting the outcome of _that_ battle.


	2. Real Pirate Threat

Chapter 2 Authors Note: I know Jack would go in, sword glinting, but he couldn't be captured again. Ana didn't even know him... the whole outcome would just be bad. So that's my apology for his resort to gentleman in the previous chapter... even though he is pretty much a good person, even though he'd not admit it to anyone. Lol. There IS a reason he's being so... nice... you'll find out soon...  
  
She woke up early the next morning careful to lock the door behind her this time, the horses still had to be fed and watered. Tending them gave her time enough to think, something she definitely needed to do.  
  
Jack's wounds would heal and he'd be able to leave, nothing was stopping him now except she noticed that it almost seemed like he wanted to stay. She knew that was impossible, he looked out the window towards the ocean a lot, but when she asked him about a ship he just shrugged and gave his trademark grin.  
  
This was the calmest she had ever seen Thanatos before, he didn't paw or stamp his foot while waiting for food and water. He just nickered softly as she put the hay and bran into the manger.  
  
"G'morning, Ana." Tim, a lad of about ten and two entered the stable carrying an empty bucket. "Sugar ready?"  
  
"You know where she is." Ana smiled as she finished grooming one of the horses, Tim was a usual this early in the morning, he considered 'Sugar' his. He would fill the bucket with feed, Ana made sure that the water was already there so he wouldn't strain himself to lift it.  
  
She was a good ten years his senior and despite his contradictions, she took care of him and watched out to make sure he stayed out of trouble rather than it being the other way around. He had a mother who looked after him, but Ana was there to be his friend.  
  
Sugar's real name was Athena, but Tim couldn't pronounce it correctly so he dubbed her for her pure white color. A more mild-mannered horse she had yet to see. The tap of boots on the floor had her turning with her hand clenched around a hoof-cleaning tool.  
  
"McRyn?" an aristocratic voice called her name, it wasn't Losthun this time though it was a very good paying customer.  
  
"Aye, sir. Which horse would you like made ready for you today?"  
  
"I'd heard word that you've hidden a pirate." He said instead, his blue eyes were ice-cold. "If that is the case, I'll have to take my business elsewhere."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you've been misinformed." Ana replied not noticing how her whole demeanor had changed, this was no mild-mannered lady he dealt with now, her eyes were nearly as icy as his , "I don't know who's been spreading such tales, but I can assure you that they're all lies."  
  
"So long as you're sure..."  
  
"Positive." She said with no hesitation in her voice. "Is that sufficient, or will you need to look somewhere else today?"  
  
"No, no, that's fine for me." Only his upbringing had saved him from feeling like a schoolboy under question, "The regular horse, it's much appreciated."  
  
He left leaving her with an extra bit of money as tip. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had been spreading such deceit about her. This wasn't the first time that had happened, and now she was sure that it wouldn't be the last.  
  
"What was that about, Ana?" Tim asked coming cautiously out from the stall, "What did Burkin want?"  
  
"To know more about the pirate that escaped, that's all." Ana sighed, "Nothing to worry about."  
  
"Is there a pirate here?" he asked eyes bright with interest.  
  
"No." she replied firmly, "You know the danger that would put me in, why would I do such a thing?"  
  
"Because it sounds like a lot of fun, you know to go adventuring with pirates? Live the life of a buccaneer under the ocean, just like in the stories you used to read me. Remember? Captain Jack Sparrow and his escapes? The Black Pearl?"  
  
"Aye, I do remember, but they were just stories."  
  
"But they were in the newspaper, Ana. The newspaper don't print lies."  
  
"Doesn't, and not always." She saw the stubborn look on his face and knew that it was best to get him doing something before he attracted even more attention to pirates, "Shouldn't you be walking Sugar? She's been in the stall all night long."  
  
"Alright, but I still say Jack Sparrow's real."  
  
"Oh, do you now. And who would you have heard that from?" Her good fortune had come to a crashing halt, standing just inside the door was the man she had done her best to avoid.  
  
"The newspaper." Tim replied sensing that it was best to keep quiet this time.  
  
"Can't believe everything you read." Losthun ruffled his hair on the way over to where Ana stood. Tim hastily backtracked back into Sugar's stall and kept as quiet as he could, for that Ana breathed a small sigh of relief. "Can you, little Annie."  
  
"Annie?" she sneered, "I told you not to call me that again. Why don't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"I warned you that the black devil-horse of yours wouldn't keep you safe forever." He scorned. "Now there's nobody here but me."  
  
"You spread all those lies about me. Why? To try and make people stay away?" she laughed despite the knot of fear in her stomach, "Burkin's already been here, do you think the others won't come now?"  
  
"No, I know they won't." his eyes narrowed to slits and danger lurked in his eyes. "Or rather they will come by later, but not to rent a pony."  
  
"What have you done?" she hissed her anger rising as her fear did, no man made her cringe away and Losthun couldn't be considered a man.  
  
"I warned everyone that the little stable mistress might not be as innocent as they think." She could smell stale alcohol on his breath, "And they aren't as hospitable as you seem to be."  
  
"You bastard." She swore, "How dare you! I haven't done anything to you! Ever. Yet you won't leave me be!"  
  
"Wench!" he slapped her across the cheek, "I told you before not to talk back."  
  
"Now that, mate, wasn't very nice." Jack tapped him on the shoulder. When Losthun turned to see who had dared interfere a fist met him squarely in the right eye. He fell to the ground gracelessly cursing up a storm.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes at the sorry state of the man and looked at Anamaria to make sure no further harm had come her way. The panic in her eyes was warning enough, and he ducked just in time to escape a clumsy blow given by a man still facing the after effects of too much drinking.  
  
"Different story when you're facing a man, eh?" Jack said while delivering a blow to the man's stomach and neatly pinioning to avoid the kick aimed his direction. "Can't handle your liquor worth a damn either."  
  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Losthun roared, "Another customer of Annie's?"  
  
"I believe she told you not to call her that." Jack said slapping him neatly across the face, the same way he had hit Ana. This time was more of a warning than the actual lessons that had been taught before, to humiliate rather than hurt. "And you'd not know who you're facing after all this time? You sure speak of me enough."  
  
"Sparrow!" Losthun gasped, "I knew it."  
  
"You know nothing." Jack said all seriousness, "Make sure the people you've warned understand that as well, or make bloody right sure never to come back here. Savvy?"  
  
"You'll regret this." Losthun wiped the blood from his nose and glared through an already purpling eye, "I'll have every lawmen down here before the noose can be made ready."  
  
"Thanks very much for the warning." Jack shrugged, but didn't loose eye contact.  
  
"You're a dead woman, Annie. Mark my words, this isn't over."  
  
"Oh, I very much think it is, mate." Jack replied taking a dagger out of his boot and aiming it towards Losthun's heart. He threw it and Losthun yelped, the dagger was embedded in the wood; very close proximity to his head.  
  
Losthun stormed out of the stable, but before Jack could say anything more Tim poked his head out from Sugar's stall. He noticed the anger and fear on Ana's face, but was even more drawn by his hero's appearance.  
  
"Are you really Jack Sparrow?" he asked coming closer and looking at them through dark green eyes, "Is he, Ana?"  
  
"Aye, lad." Jack answered, "And what's your name?"  
  
"Timothy Flaet." He replied raising his chin proudly.  
  
"Good strong name." Jack praised, "Fit for a man such as yourself."  
  
"Will you take me with you when you go?" he asked, "So I can be a pirate, too?"  
  
"How old are you?" he noticed the warning glint in Ana's gaze.  
  
"One and eleven." Tim hesitated before adding, "Captain."  
  
"I'll tell you what." Jack knelt down to face the boy squarely, "You meet me on that dock when you're four years older and we have an accord, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, sir." Tim shook his hand, the smile on his face bright enough to match the sun, "Four years."  
  
"Keep this a secret now, you hear? Just between us men." Jack unthreaded a gold coin from his hair and gave it to the boy, "Er, just between us." He shot a conspiratorial glance over at Ana.  
  
"I promise." Tim looked at the coin in wonder.  
  
"Good, now wasn't there a horse you were taking care of?"  
  
Ana didn't wait for Tim to leave with Sugar, she grabbed the nearest saddle bag and started to throw things inside. Salve, apples, a blanket, canteens of water, she was about to put a brush in when Jack stopped her.  
  
"What's all that for? Planning to go somewhere?" he asked her.  
  
"No, you are. You can't stay here, they'll find you. Then what? I can't protect you from them!"  
  
"I don't need you too." Jack took the bag from her hands, "Rest a moment, take a breath, I don't want you swooning here."  
  
"I won't faint." She felt oddly light-headed all the same.  
  
"Come sit down, I have a story to tell you." He made her sit on one of the wooden benches then proceeded to do the same. "About ten years ago I met a woman who helped me to meet my future. I was only about fifteen at the time."  
  
"Like you promised Tim."  
  
"Don't miss much, do you." Jack looked at her appraisingly, "But aye, just like that. I promised her on my return the following year that if there was anything I could do for her, it would be done. All she asked is that her daughter be taken care of should anything happen to her. Her lass was about ten, and I swore that I'd do what I could."  
  
"So this woman you're talking about was... thirty-five, and would her name happen to be Marie?"  
  
"I wasn't in time to help her, but her daughter is in the midst of some trouble and although I'm not known to be a man of my word, it'd be ashame to put a black mark on my otherwise perfect record, so here I am."  
  
"Well, no worries, Captain, but I'm not a charity case for you to be taking care of." Ana hadn't known about that, her mother had died peacefully in her sleep having succumbed to a life-taking illness. That had been the reason for her helping all the strays and less fortunate people, it helped ease her mind some that she was able to do a bit of good before she died.  
  
"Your mother gave me a future, in the shape of a ship with wings and a bird flying over the sun she made sure I stayed true to what she saw for me." Jack showed her the black tattoo over his left arm. "I wouldn't have stayed unless I thought it a promise worth keeping, savvy?"  
  
"Jack Sparrow, you are hereby under arrest for..." the voice droned on outside the confines of the stable.  
  
"They've come already." Ana fretted, "Was the promise really something you'd die over?"  
  
"I owe her my life, love. A promise given..." she didn't notice the mischievous expression on his face as she retrieved the brown saddle-pack.  
  
"Like hell." She slammed on her hat and shoved the bag into his arms. "If what you said is true, you owe me your life in return for that promise you gave her. I'll not be letting you die on that account." She didn't turn back as she headed outside to face down the mob that had formed at the mention of Jack's name.  
  
It would take all the finesse she had to prevent them from entering the stable, but so long as breath stirred in her lungs, Jack Sparrow would stay unseen. The daft fool, what had happened to the intelligent man she read about? He wouldn't trade his life for an oath, although she had to admit... he was a brave, handsome, roguish type of fool.  
  
Authors Note 2: So by my calculations that makes Jack about twenty-seven, and Ana twenty-one. Her mother was thirty-five, Jack was fifteen when he left and it's been twelve years past. Ana was ten and she's now eleven years older. Her mother gave birth to her at twenty (?) and that makes sense for that time-period. It all ties in well, at least I think so, and it gave Jack a reason to stay.  
  
Authors Note 3: I've kept them in character, haven't I? Jack's mischievous attitude even when faced with danger, but respect towards Ana (and all women) by coming to her rescue against Losthun and the fight, Ana's spirit and to-hell-with-all nature that makes her who she is? I hope so... review? Lol. 


	3. Unatmed and unbroken

Chapter 3

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, special notes below. I'm dying to start this chapter…  see above the review button (hint hint) for comments. J

"Anamaria McRyn, you are charged with aiding and abetting the pirate Jack Sparrow, a law treasonous against the crown. You will be charged with crimes against the Queen, and be tried accordingly." The magistrate read from a rolled up scroll that had obviously seen better days.

"I didn't commit any crimes." Ana objected, "Whose basis are you here on?" anything she could do to stall, Jack would have to make his escape unseen by all the people standing here in the village square.

"That information's under our discretion. Do you come quietly?"

"There's no proof against your charge." She continued, "You can't arrest me without it, I haven't done anything wrong."

Ana heard the hoof-beats echo into the distance, the horse was at a fast canter and as they _were_ standing in front of a stable, no one looked to investigate the matter. She felt her heart plummet as she saw the white horse, it's rider bent low against the animal's neck. There was no reason for her to feel this way, but knowing that didn't help much either.

"Gentleman," Losthun shot her a dark grin as he stepped in front of her. "I saw them, her as wanton as any strumpet you'd imagine."

"Wretch!" Ana snarled, "They're all lies!"

"Do _you_ have supporting evidence?" Losthun raised his eyebrow and smirked knowing that he was close to victory. Ana kept in mind that Jack had escaped to freedom, it was a small price to pay. The magistrate wouldn't be able to hold her in prison forever and once she was free she'd pack what little she had left and go off in search of her own adventures.

"What evidence is there if I didn't do anything?" Ana threw up her hands in exasperation. Among all of these educated men, not one of them was wise enough to see facts. It was disappointing to say the least, the only reason she had stayed was for her mother. She still wasn't sure why she hadn't left when she had the chance.

"Miss. McRyn!" the magistrate shouted to restore order, "We'll have to detain you for further information. If you'd just cooperate…"

There wasn't a chance in hell of that happening, Ana thought grimly. She was above causing a senseless scene, but if they thought she'd come along meek and amiable, they had another thing coming.

Thunder sounded against the gray sky, raindrops fell only moments later. She had known it was going to rain, the horses had been on edge and there was a heaviness in the air.

"Ana, really. Stop being so bloody difficult and let the men do their job." Losthun grabbed her wrist brutally, the magistrate and townspeople couldn't see how tight his grip was, but then she didn't think they really cared. The look on his face made her stomach churn in revulsion. She'd cut her own throat before letting him get her.

A horse's shrill scream had everyone looking towards the entryway of the stable. Thanatos reared when the next crack of thunder shook the earth, the tree boughs shook with the reverberation. The horses' eyes were wild, and his massive forelegs pawed the air.

Jack stayed seated and kept a firm hand on the reins. He used no saddle, her breath caught at their beauty. Man and beast, never had two looked more suited for the other. Both untamed by any, Thanatos only accepting of a rider because said rider was as wild as he was strong-willed. The predatory glint in his eyes had most edging away without knowing what else to do.

He turned the horse in a tight circle, guiding him with a light touch and the pressure of his legs. Thanatos was hard enough to handle under normal circumstances nigh impossible to calm during a storm. Jack had done it though, he had even got the horse to accept bit and bridle.

As they got closer the men and women moved backwards out of the way. Thanatos' coat steamed in the cold air, and the raindrops turned his black coat to sable. She took Jack's proffered hand and swung up behind him.

She could ride in any weather, in any way. Her mother had watched proudly as she tried new techniques. Western, English, sidesaddle, hunting, backwards, and bareback with no reins, the terrain didn't matter to her in the least.

The added weight wouldn't matter much to Thanatos. He could carry them both comfortably for a number of miles before tiring. He had been the colt of a chestnut mare they found wandering starving and dehydrated. Her mother had gained her trust and confidence, Thanatos was born nearly three months later. A prize colt he was, but from the beginning Marie and Ana were the only ones who could get near him.

They saved up their money and fed, watered, and provided for him themselves. No other wanted anything to do with the black 'devil-horse.' Their time and care paid off, he was loyal to a fault, and though a bit headstrong, he would jump off a cliff if she directed him too.

"Gentleman," he mocked Losthun's earlier declaration, "Ladies, you will always remember…" he ran a hand down the horse's sweat and rain dampened coat to calm him, "… this as the day you almost caught _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, and the innocent Anamaria."

He noticed Tim holding the reins of Poseidon and nodded to the lad. As Thanatos again reared, Jack turned him and Tim let go of the russet, star-nosed mare. Ana understood and whistled through her teeth, the piercing sound had the magistrate covering his ears.

Thanatos broke into a swift canter, Jack gave him his head while Ana waited for the right opportunity. Poseidon caught up to them and Ana caught hold of the shortened reins. Any who would have tried to stop them were left standing in the middle of the downpour, dumb-founded over what had just happened.

As it was, Ana vaulted onto Poseidon's back and both horses ran out their fear. Jack was too preoccupied with keeping Thanatos from bolting to worry about anything else. The thunder and lightning had stopped, the rain kept pouring down in buckets. They were lucky for that, the water would wash away any hoof-prints they might have left behind.

Though she was cold, soaked to the skin and shivering, she was ecstatic. She felt like throwing her head back to catch drops of rain meanwhile laughing in pure happiness. At a moment's hesitation she did, no longer recognizing anything that reminded her of home she was completely carefree.

By doing so she failed to notice Jack's look of appreciation, Ana had the same reckless, wild, uninhibited, pure trust in life that pirates and sailor's had. He saw Marie in her stubbornness, but the similarities ended there.

With rain dripping from her long lashes and skirts, which he noticed she had long-ago split, falling around the darkness of her horses' back, she looked like a water sprite. All energy and feminine elegance.

He snapped himself back to reality tipping his head to the side to let the water fall off the brim of his hat. He was supposed to be watching out for her, not thinking about defiling her! At this rate the only person he'd have to protect her from was himself.

It didn't help the lump of respect he had for her, fortitude enough for two men and the confidence of them as well. Facing down the entire town and risking the danger she had too courage that few could hope to match.

Marie had been like an aunt to him, someone who had helped guide him through the uncertain parts of his child-hood. He doubted if he could think of Ana as a cousin. Maybe if he had a cartload of rum, but then he'd probably end up-

"Keep a sharp eye." He said to quell his wayward mind. "Anywhere out of sight you see would do for hiding in tonight."

"Ah, but if it's out of sight, how will we see it?" she grinned.

He laughed and met her gaze, barely an hour away from the town and already he could see the change in her. Back there was only duty, obligation, and the straight-laced responsibilities of town life. Out here was just lots of open sky and plenty of places to roam. When the ocean wasn't here to lend her horizon, a sky cluttered with stars did just as well, maybe not as good, but it served it's purpose for the time being.

So caught up in thoughts he almost missed the opening of a cave towards the back of a rock wall. She saw it too and without having to say a word they maneuvered the horses over to the entrance.

"Do you think anything's waiting for us inside?" she asked, it was pitch-black for as far as she could see. She wouldn't risk taking the horses inside for fear of them breaking a leg or losing a horseshoe.

"We're not going to find out." Jack had nothing to start a fire with, any logs or wood he might find would be drenched through. Even though the rain had lessened to a light mist, it would be a good two days before the wood dried up enough for kindling.

"You have a plan?" she wondered aloud, she saw no alternative place to stay and if they weren't going inside…

"Always." He assured her. "Watch."

Jack dismounted and tied the reins to an overhanging rock that came to a sharp point. From the saddlebag he had clipped to his belt he took a weathered piece of leather and put it under the rock. From there he also procured the blanket from before, there was plenty to last them the night in at least decent comfort.

"Thought of everything, didn't you." She too slid down from her horse and tied the reins close to Thanatos.

"I just took the bag, you put everything inside." He watched in amusement as Thanatos moved around Poseidon as if to shield her from harm. "Care for an apple?"

"No, you go ahead." She shrugged, "I'm not hungry anyway. Is the brush still in the bag?"

Jack handed it over to her and took a bite of the apple while watching her start to brush down Thanatos. He wished there was another one so he could at least help her, but settled himself on the leather and set the core beside him on the other side.

Ana glanced over at where he was sitting, she was almost thankful for the grooming that had to be done. It saved her time of having to think of something to say. He had found another shirt to wear, the saddlebag wasn't at all heavy so she would be able to carry it come morning.

"Come on, love. They're fine for tonight." He said gently as he saw her falter once the task was done. She crossed over and sat on the edge of the leather not wanting to take up space.

He stared at her for a moment waiting to see if she would make a move to get more comfortable, "Unlike your 'devil-horse' I promise not to bite."

"Thanatos bit you?" she asked surprised.

"He didn't mean too." Jack shrugged, "I wasn't patient enough, didn't take care enough to start with." Ana caught the hidden meaning in his words and moved closer to him. He put his arm around her shoulders, "Why didn't you tell me you're cold?" he asked.

"I'm not." She replied, and it was true. She wasn't at all cold anymore, and with that thought in her mind, all the exhaustion caught up with her and she drifted off to sleep with her head resting on his shoulder. The last thing she remembered seeing were the stars twinkling in the sky and Jack sighing contentedly.

He had been to Tortuga, once to Persia where eunuchs guarded the prized concubines like the rarest gems. He had been to so many taverns, bedded wenches, and escaped the wrath of one irate clergyman. None of them had ever last a memory as this night would, it was the first time Jack Sparrow had ever felt truly at peace.

He had the ocean to turn to always, but he had to be on guard with her, never sure when she would turn on him. To face her wrath was deadly, but battling it out with the waves… invaluable.

They hardly knew one another, but he found that he wanted to get to know her. To find out what the salt on her hair would smell like, whether she would love sailing or might she prefer land to currents?

Jack snorted at his thought trail, he was turning into a bloody poet. She knew nothing of what had happened the last ten years, he wouldn't allow the darkness that had touched him to mar her. What would he do from here, he couldn't leave her on the shore of some island and hope for the best. He might take her with him, but what to do from there?

Questions waging wars inside his mind, he too fell asleep calmed by her presence, knowing that there was a solution somewhere and he'd find it or die trying. She was under his protection and no one would take her away from him. 

Authors Note 2:

AhiFlame-  thank you so much! You've faithfully reviewed every story, it means so much that you've taken the time. I'm glad that you're liking this story as well. ;) What's your ponies name? Your lucky… I live in the city, I want a horse… lol

Kungfuchick- also another great resounding thanks to you! Ana protecting him, hehehe, she might just have to in future chapters. Muhaha

Dawnie-7: another loyal reviewer. I'm glad that you all think that they're in character, I try but Jack doesn't seem the real romancer type. You know, so I'm trying my best at any rate.

PiratePrincess91- thanks so, so much. I hope you stick around to see what happens next, I've tried to fix the spaces in this chapter, thanks for the mention! I wouldn't have noticed had that not been brought to my attention

Savvy-Rum-Drinker: I'll try to post a chapter a day, I did it once, I'm pretty sure that'll be the case. If not, one every other day. Lol

Missa5- Any of you whom I haven't gotten around to writing reviews for, I promise I will. I've been slowly getting through everyone who's reviewed, I swear on pain of death that when you check email for review alerts, one day soon you'll see one from me.


	4. Slip into the past

Chapter 3

Authors Note: MILAGROS- one of my best friends who JUST joined fanfic.net. Her stories are really good, no Mary-Sues here, I swear on pain of death. Anyway, enough of my advertising, onto the story!

15 years ago

This was it. Jack knew that this would be the last time he'd be able to taunt the army, it wasn't entirely his fault they hated him though. Hunger drove a man to risk life and limb; Jack was past starving.

It had been so simple in the beginning, a stolen roll, pocketed fruit, or anything else that happened to catch his eye. The townspeople eventually noticed the lean, sailor-looking, parentless lad and from there it had all been downhill.

He'd gotten constant warnings from the head magistrate, if he was caught stealing he'd rot in debtors prison. Jack had lived on his talent and relied only on himself for as long as he could remember. The threat they imposed served no merit.

Having been taken by a bondsman at age thirteen, he'd managed to escape and had lived on this small town ever since. He didn't want anyone to take him in, nor did they seem inclined to do so. His luck was running out and the stakes couldn't be any lower.

There was no way for him to make money, the only thing he understood was the ocean. Before his father passed he had taught his son everything he knew. How to read the wind, clouds, and ocean, what the levels of salt in the air signified, how fast and hard a ship could be pushed, but most importantly; how to ride out a storm.

There was no call for sailors, but whether or not they would hire a boy whose clothes hung off him because of hunger was doubtful. He was never one to complain about life, so he took what he could get and swore to have his own ship to be Captain of one day.

Things might seem hopeless now, but the future held anything he wanted, so long as he was willing to work for it. Nothing was impossible, improbable maybe, but it all came down to odds.

Now he was dressed in the brown woolen robes of a clergyman. Only the tip of his brown boots showed underneath and he had the hood drawn up to cover his face. Even with his clothes on underneath he could feel the coarse lining of the material.

The magistrate had conducted a search for him, the local shopkeepers had put up a fuss when a relatively valuable time piece went missing. It hadn't been him, but he wasn't about to stick around to let them know that.

He grit his teeth at the near unbearable feeling of being stifled and continued walking. It was just about midnight he had nowhere to go… so he wandered. By chance his gaze fell to the stable-doors. Light illuminated a woman who looked too old for her thirty-two years. She didn't avert her eyes or look away like the others did.

She tipped her head to the side and opened the door a bit wider. He hesitated, was that an invitation to enter or was she just tired and not seeing him at all? She smiled softly as if sensing his indecision and beckoned for him to come over. He knew who she was, but their paths had never crossed.

He had heard word of the woman who gave out care to those who needed it, Jack was too proud to go begging. He'd much rather starve than face refusal from someone who had too much money to begin with. She was the owner of the stable, and he wouldn't go crying to her door for help.

It had been _she_ who initiated the introductions, not he. That made all the difference in the world in his book. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, hair light brown in the light framed a pixy-like face. The only way to distinguish how old she was could be told in the cerulean colored depths.

Fatigue, weariness, but understanding sparkled there, most wouldn't have noticed; Jack Sparrow didn't classify himself with the rest of society. His trade included looking for that which otherwise wasn't visible to the eye.

The extra bulge in a pocket of a coat, how much gold would be in said pocket, the cost of the purse of coins in a lady's bag. Just the fringe of lace on women's dresses told him how expensive it was, how much they had to spare, and whether or not more was in a ready supply.

"Marie McRyn." She said in way of greeting, "What's your name?"

"Jack Sparrow." He said put on edge a little by her kindness. The people he knew weren't nice unless they wanted something, even though she didn't seem like that kind of person, years of having life lessons implemented into his mind were hard to break.

"And have you eaten yet tonight, Jack Sparrow?" Marie saw the wariness in the boy's golden-brown eyes. She also noticed how he stayed partly submerged in shadows as if he often lurked there to hide. Hide from what, she wondered, what had put the guarded barriers up on his expression.

"No, not recently…" Jack replied, then added after a minute, "Ma'am."

The politeness with which he spoke said more than he could ever have told her. There was intelligence in his manner, the way he carried himself suggested that he had once lived on the ocean.

"Well come on inside then and get warm, I'd best close the door against the chill." She observed how his eyes narrowed slightly at that and wanted to put him at ease, at least for one night he could have a place that was warm and peaceful. "That is if you don't mind…"

He shrugged as he stepped inside to the pleasant smell of hay and saddle leather. Occasionally the soft neigh of a horse would be heard, and the stamping of a hoof against wooden plank, but other than that it was quiet.

"Beef stew be to your liking?" she inquired over her shoulder as she led him up the middle corridor to the back rooms.

"Aye." He said looking around, there were brown-wood names on the stable doors, one caught his notice instantly "Archilles?"

"You know the myth?" she asked hiding the surprise she felt that he knew how to read.

"I may have 'eard of it." He replied nonchalantly, "Trojan war, he was the best warrior in the entire army, his mother called in a favor from the gods, he was blessed in the river Styx save for one place on his heel. That's how he was killed, because of that one weakness."

"You know your legends." She praised unlocking the stall door. "Archilles, named because on the right foreleg… you see? The white mark right above the hoof."

"You'd make quite the story-teller." Jack admired her inventiveness.

"I've been known to tell a tale or two." She motioned to the table and three chairs in a corner. "Sit, I'll bring you out a bowl." She left leaving him nothing to do except what she had ordered.

The meal was one of the best Jack had ever tasted. After he had eaten two bowls of the hearty stew, she led him into her room already having decided to let him have the bed. She wouldn't be able to get back to sleep tonight anyway, she always had her daughter to bunk down with.

When she returned, however, she found him curled up, on the floor, at the side of the room she had shown him into. A tender expression crossed her face as she covered him with a blanket. Touching one of the braids in his hair motherly she left the door slightly ajar before blowing out the lantern.

So had started the beginning of a tentative friendship between the two. Jack made sure never to come near when her daughter was awake, for some reason he had decided that it was better not to publicize the whole thing.

Marie was the adult figure in his life that filled the void his father had left him with. She fussed over his wounds despite his assurances that he was fine and she always had a meal ready for him. The only thing she hadn't been able to do was convince him not to sleep on the floor. It was a point of stubborness in Jack that she hadnt pushed, the bed was off limits, it was her place to sleep. She needed it much more than he did, he was used to sleeping on the cold hard cobblestone alleyways, the warmth that came through the floor was no hardship to be endured.

His curiosity was never sated, he loved hearing Greek, Roman, and Irish myths. The one of Hercules had kept him spellbound for two nights in a row. Upon seeing some of her drawings, he had asked her to mark something permanent for him.

Thinking of what would suit him she took out the needles and black ink. She had only done this a few times, having learned it from a_ friend_, but once the picture was in her mind she didn't hesitate.

Jack saw the image form and couldn't have picked better himself. A sparrow flying away from the sun over waves of the ocean, only she had made it so the bird would always fly back to him. The sparrow always had to fly back.

Authors Note 2: Yes, that last sentence or so _was_ a Johnny Depp quote, but I think it fit, no? I couldnt resist, mates, it was just the most opportune moment and who am I to pass that up? ...

"Jack?" she asked one night as he was about ready to sleep, "Here, take this and go find your future."

"What? What are you talking about, Marie." He asked sitting up, "I can't take your money."

"Yes, you can." She insisted. "With the promise that once you've found what you're looking for you'll come back for my Ana."

"Your daughter?" Jack had only had to meet the lass twice, for some reason he didn't want to tarnish Marie's name by letting others see him. He knew that they'd get the wrong idea and her business would be ruined. Her daughter especially, he didn't know what she would say so he made sure to avoid her.

"Yes." Marie knew of the illness that plagued her body, she also knew that it was inevitable her death come before Ana would be old enough to run the stable herself. "I know that I can't ask you to stay. Not with the ocean raging in your blood, but when it's settled… come back to her. Will you? At least to make sure she's safe?"

It was a mother's plea and the only thing in a very long time that had touched Jack's nearly blackened heart. He had known that she was sick, the way she coughed so much, and how she tried to hide how cold she got in the evenings.

Granted that he wasn't here every night, but he made it a point to stop in at least once or twice a week to see how she was doing. He always managed to bring something for her to cook, it was the least he could do.

"Aye, I'll do as you've asked." He tucked the money inside his pocket vowing to half of it behind when he left in the morning. He'd miss her, but she alone knew how much he wanted to leave and go find the unexplored. "She'll be fine, I won't let anything happen to her. I swear on pain of death I'll come back."

He bought passage on a ship the very next day, despite the stares of the people onboard he was able to help out to work off the rest of the wages needed. When pirates attacked the ship he joined the crew without a second thought.

Marie had given him the key to his future, he'd never forget her for that. He sent her trinkets from everywhere he went and made sure there was enough for her to support her daughter as well.

Ten years later he had escaped death three times, and made his way back to the small town with the intent of keeping his promise. Had he known that in the same town the key to his future lay waiting, it's doubtful that he would have changed course.

Authors Note 3:  
smarti-terri: thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the story so far…

Pirateprincess91- I'll get to reviewing your stories next. You found nothing wrong in the last chapter, means I'm doing _something_ right. Lolol. Review you soon…

AhiFlame- Scout? Cool name. A little warped in the mind, hahaha, reminds me a little of life in general, eh? And good thing is, you CAN be her. I don't write Jack/You fics, so any female characters in the story that you like… make her you. Why not?

Kungfuchick- im glad that you've enjoyed it so far! I update as fast as humanely possible. Muhaha. Tonights Angel though, boo-hoo, not sure how much more I'll get typed. sigh

Dawnie-7 : a special on eunuchs? Sounds interesting, I'll have to see if there are reruns. No, I am NOT a XXX movie watcher. Honestly, the things that go through your minds. Tsk tsk.


	5. Ambush!

Chapter 5

Authors Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I'm glad that you found the flashback helpful, but we're back to the real story now. I noticed the chapter mess up in the last chapter. Whoops. Bear with me on that, I don't pay much attention to that when I have something I want to write. Lol. It either gets written or I go mad. Which is another reason why I have two chapter 3's. lol.

Ana woke up to a feeling of such content she never wanted to move again. There was no one rapping on her door, no one to snap at her and tell her to move faster, nothing to worry about except the care of two horses and-

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked around. Jack was gone. She didn't see the horses anywhere either. It couldn't be, he wouldn't have left her! Not after he had risked his life to save her! It was impossible!

Scrambling to her feet she forgot about the rock ledge they had been sleeping under. After receiving a knock on her head that made her vision blur, she sighed in relief. Walking into plain sight was not only one, but two Jack Sparrow's. Leading four horses that oddly resembled Thanatos and Poseidon.

"Happened to you too?" he asked as he again tied the horses to the ledge. Pushing the hair away from the side of her head he examined the wound. There was no blood and it didn't look as if bruising would color her skin.

"Where were you?" she asked trying to keep the panic from her voice.

"'fraid I left you?" he quirked a brow, "Took the horses, the food, and escaped?"

"No." she replied stubbornly. Picking up the leather that was still on the ground he could swear he heard "Bloody daft-"

"What was that, love?" he refrained from laughing.

"I asked where you went." She said with traces of mischief still in her eyes.

"To water the horses, the grass no doubt would have had enough for them, but I figured that you'd do it anyway." He shrugged. "Saved time."

"You're as smart as you look." She smiled to herself as she put together what they had in the saddlebag. "The magazines lied."

"Beg pardon?" Jack tipped the end of his hat up again.

She evaded his question and to his amusement appeared not to have heard him at all. After taking care of the necessities she refastened the bit to their horses, and they were on their way.

"Now what was that you were saying before?" Jack wasn't about to let that slip so easily. If she won this one there's no telling what she might take into mind the next time.

He didn't like the look of the narrow stone pass they would have to cross through, too many places for animals to hide. Horses were fair game in this territory and the predators would have seen them coming for miles. Keeping on his guard he made sure that she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"The magazines, load of rubbish." She had known this topic would come up again, "They painted you as a daft, rum-toting, addled-in-the-mind pirate."

"Am I not?"

"Not one whit." She replied for the first time noticing the blue ring on Jack's right hand. When it caught the sun every color blue imaginable could be seen in the azure stone. "Can't believe everything you-"

Jack had dismounted and was lifting her down from the saddle as well. The look on his face stopped her from questioning him. His eyes never stilled on any place for more than a few moments, always moving from rock to rock, especially in the upper confines of the pass. 

Unconsciously placing his body in front of hers he stilled completely and listened for any movements around them. They were out in the open, there were any number of places for ambushers to hide. He had no weapon aside from his dagger, the pistol was safely inside the saddle-bag and there it would stay until the most opportune moment.

He reacted instantly at the familiar sound of a gun being loaded. Sure enough, bullets ricocheted through the air narrowly missing Ana as they bounced off the stones sending sparks flying. One sliced a wound into his forearm, he ignored the pain more preoccupied on where the shots were coming from.

They had time, it would take them awhile to get the pistols loaded again. Ana wasn't about to give them any advantages. Throwing a hand to her forehead, she gave a breathy little sigh and fell to a slump on the floor.

Jack stared at her body laying at his feet for a moment in pure shock. "Bloody hell!" he muttered as three sword-wielding men surrounded them.

"Hand over all you have and forfeit the woman to us." The tallest one stepped forward, he had blonde hair and deep gray eyes. He was obviously the leader, the other two stayed behind him as if used to the routine.

"And why would I want to do that, mate?" Jack crossed his arms lazily, "What do you have to barter with?"

"Your life, knave." The shortest one snarled, his hair was light brown but he had the same color eyes, the thrill of victory already shone in the silver pupils. "Do as we say or die."

"Son, you're forgetting one very important thing." Jack grinned showing a multitude of gold teeth, "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"

"Jack Sparrow?" the man closest to him asked squinting, "That's impossible!"

"Captain, if you please." Jack replied, "And improbable. Not impossible."

"It doesn't bloody matter, Roy!" the only person Jack hadn't heard from yet spoke, "Take the woman and leave him to us." Unlike his brothers he had hazel-colored eyes, but a mix of both blonde and brown hair.

"Been a bit deprived have you?" Jack looked at the finger-nails of one hand, "That's too ruddy bad because…" he launched his attack before they could get him. At the clubbed fist to his head, Roy went down in a heap much like Ana had.

"… she's mine, savvy?" he took the fallen one's sword and circled the oldest warily. He didn't notice Ana sit up and meet a very surprised pair of hazel eyes. She punched him squarely in the jaw and got to her feet when he staggered backwards.

"You fainted!" he muttered as he wiped a trickle of blood that ran from the corner of his lip.

"Didn't I though." She countered and brought her knee up to collide with his stomach. He grabbed her by the shoulders as he doubled over throwing off her balance calling for Issac to help him.

Jack's attention was diverted when he saw the man fall heavily on Ana's shoulder. The quick muffled yelp hadn't gone unnoticed by him. Issac took advantage of the situation and changed the sword from right to left hand. His movements were a lot neater now, more precise, but this wasn't the first time Jack had seen such a maneuver used.

He countered the attacks lithely always staying one step ahead. A cut to the rib-cage was blocked, the slash to his cheek was prevented, and Jack drew first blood as the tip of the rapier drew a fine line of scarlet down Issac's forearm.

"Damn you!" he snarled having to switch hands again. Ana no longer was in any danger, both Roy and his brother were in the same realm of unconsciousness. With a quick insert of pressure to his jugular, she had rendered him in his unfortunate state.

She had never seen anyone so evenly matched as Jack and Issac. While Jack had the agility and speed that kept him ahead of the attacks, Issac had the weight and force behind his blows that met Jack's opposition. She also noticed that Jack didn't aim to kill, he picked vulnerable points on the other man's body, but nowhere that would render it a mortal wound.

The two circled one another like rabid wolves, the gleam of adrenaline in Jack's fiery-golden eyes matching the glare of hatred in Issac's pewter ones. Ana felt the tension in the air, the fear in her stomach, she had never seen Jack like this before.

"Ready to surrender?" Jack thrust the sword in an arc towards Issac's thigh. The blow was knocked aside by the flat blade of the other.

"Never."

Jack had been planning this move from the beginning, moving just a little to his left he used the sun against his opponent. Issac was caught unprepared as the sun hit him fully in the eyes. Jack had maneuvered them so that they were no longer within the close confines of the stone pass. The elements could be used to his advantage and Jack would use anything he could to his benefit.

The hilt of the sword collided with Issac's head and he too was knocked out. Jack caught his breath a moment before walking slowly back to where Ana stood staring. The new white shirt had dots of red along the sleeves and collarbone. As Jack walked past Roy he bent down and undid the buckle of his belt.

Taking the sword's sheathe he attached it to his own belt with a small grin. "Pirate." Was all he said before taking the arm that was cradled within her grasp. "Did he hurt you, love?"

"No. The oaf fell on me, he's dislocated my shoulder." She struggled to keep things humorous, after the fight she had just witnessed… Jack had his own injuries to be worrying about.

Jack muttered something under his breath, she didn't understand what it was he said, but she didn't have to as he asked, "Can you move it at all?" he could see the effort it took her when she released the death-grip she had on her arm. The paleness of her face and deepened lines around her eyes spoke for themselves.

"After it's set, yes." She said through gritted teeth. "At the moment? No."

"Hold still." He inwardly counted to three and then took hold of her uninjured shoulder. Before she had time to grasp the concept of what he was about to do, he had already applied pressure to the socket.

Pain lanced through her and she jerked trying to get away from its source. With all of his strength he held her still and forced the bone back into it's proper place. Once he felt the click as it slid to where it should be, he made her sit where she was and take long deep breaths.

"That… hurt… like ruddy hell!" she smacked him on the cheek her anger getting the better of him. "Don't _ever_ do anything like that again!"

"Alright! I deserved that, I'm sorry, love." He laughed as he tested his jaw. "There wasn't any other way!"

"Never again, you understand?" she pointed a finger at his chest, "I'll kill you myself next time."

"Understood, but it doesn't hurt anymore, does it." He said meaningfully.

"That's not the point." She glared at him for a minute more before surging to her feet and over to the saddlebags. "Where else are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." The wounds weren't deep, the worst was the one on his arm from the bullet. The rest were barely scratches. She already had the salve out and had unscrewed the top.

Before he realized her intent, she pushed him onto the grass and knelt at his side. "See, how do _you_ like it?"

"Point taken!" he said holding up a hand to ward off another smack.

"Where?" she said again not taking no for an answer.

"Right here."  As she leaned over to dab ointment on the wound he entwined his hand through her hair and pulled her in for a kiss. She stiffened for a moment, but after only a slight hesitation was kissing him back.

Whether it was from the aftermath of battle, the edge of anger wearing out, or just an act that both had secretly wanted to partake in, the kiss lasted for a good few minutes before Jack pulled away.

He stared at her for a moment, she did the same, both had forgotten about the bruises, cuts, and wounds. The salve was forgotten as he leaned in again.

Authors Note 2:

Smartie-terri: lolol, I hope your happier now, I'm so glad that you find my story interesting. :)

Jackfan2: Your reviews are always loved, I hope you find time to write and that your computer stops acting up… more's coming and I'm glad that you approve of their first meeting. Hehehe

JungfuchickL Another Angel watcher!! WHOO-HOO!! The last episode, I can't believe it. It was so good though, wasn't it! I can't wait for the DVD's too, hopefully there'll be extras…

Dawnie-7: I'm glad the flashback helped, thanks for the support! Means a lot, it really does

AhiFlame- hahaha, so Ana's gone, eh? I hope this chapter was… enlightening. muhaha


	6. Lack of Experience

Chapter 6

Authors Note: Okay, I have successfully written myself into a corner. There are two walls on either side of me, but no rescue in sight. I'm going to take Rat's advice, what she told me a long time ago. Just to write and then fix up whatever sucks later. Lol. What to do, what to do... drats.  
  
The situation had absolutely no solution in sight. This was one circumstance in which Jack Sparrow couldn't fight or talk his way out of. He watched her face carefully for signs of distress, revulsion, or anything that might signify that she hadn't enjoyed the kiss as much as he.  
  
Granted that he didn't know what he'd do if that were the case, probably contact one of his friends, gotten all the gold he could possibly carry, and settle her anywhere her heart desired. As it was, the feelings running through her at the moment in no way equaled disgust.  
  
Quite the opposite, but looking at Jack made her nervous. He had a worried look on his expression, nay, not worried, just tense. Why was he edgy, had she done something wrong? He knew, obviously, what he was about, but she hadn't any experience in the area.  
  
Feeling extremely embarrassed she avoided his glance then and brushed off her skirts as she stood up. She should have let Mickran court her when he asked, then she would have known what to do at a time like this. Mickran was a man of about twenty-nine who had shown interest in her upon arriving at the town.  
  
She had asked that they keep things simple between them, she was just getting used to running the stable by herself and didn't want to see anyone. He'd taken it like a true gentleman, even helping her out with some of the chores before he left.  
  
Losthun hadn't been able to corrupt him either, and she missed him when he left to the ocean a few months later. Now she regretted her decision and her utter lack of skill. She whistled and both Poseidon and Thanatos came over, Jack watched her pet them and wondered what had happened.  
  
"I'm sorry..." she said quietly, he almost missed what she had said.  
  
"For what, love. What's there to be sorry for?" he didn't need to wait for the answer when he saw the red pinken her cheeks. It didn't take a genius to guess what was plaguing her mind.  
  
"Look," he said taking her by the shoulders so she looked him in the face, "I'm not Losthun, I won't take by force what's not offered. I won't hurt you, Ana, there's no reason to fear me."  
  
"What!" she gasped all embarrassment gone, "How dare you throw yourself in with his lot! I wasn't afraid of you... just worried that you find me lacking..."  
  
Now it was Jack's turn to be confused, what in all the ocean was she talking about?  
  
"One thing the magazines and books always agreed on was... your following of certain ladies."  
  
"And?" Jack had had his share of wenches, Giselle and Scarlett handles business on Tortuga, any port call they stopped at the bar women were never in scarce supply. If she objected to them there wasn't much he could do about it now. Nor did he want too.  
  
"And... they know things I don't." it was the first and last time she would ever broach the subject. It was humiliating enough as it was and she wasn't one to whine over shortcomings.  
  
"Ohh..." he paused to think on that a moment, "No worries there, love." He grinned his roguish trademark grin, "I'll teach you anything you want to learn."  
  
"Where did the brand come from?" she asked awhile later, they were both back on horses and nearing the port.  
  
"Hmm...?" Jack said pretending he hadn't heard her. The brand brought up memories he'd been suppressing since the escape.  
  
"On your right arm." She had been wondering about that ever since she'd seen it that long ago night at the stable.  
  
"It's the pirate mark." Jack replied, "A gift from the East bloody Trading Company." He remembered every moment he'd spent in their dank, dark, festering prison. To die of starvation was considered a blessing.  
  
He could smell the death in the air, worse than that of a slavers' ship and five hundred times as bad. The rusted cuffs hanging on the wall, the splintered wood that served as both bench and coffin were the only comforts.  
  
Bodies weren't removed until the arms had nearly rotted free from the shackles, and even then only because the guards couldn't stand the stench any longer. There, men's ribs could be seen clearly through their skin, the eyes were hollow and sunken, hoarse racking coughs erupted from throats cracking with the need for water.  
  
It was even worse for those who had been brought there with the intent of getting information. Jack had been one of those men. He had only heard stories of the death prison guarded by men so corrupt the air quivered around them.  
  
One step onto the island and he believed everything he'd ever heard. To begin with, he heard not a sound coming from inside. It was eerily quiet, he'd later realize that the silence had the ability to drive a man's mind apart. The silent ringing would echo through his head until he felt like ripping the flesh from his arms in an effort to escape.  
  
It was only by escaping into the deep confines of his mind that he managed to hold onto what was left of his sanity. Every day the beatings became a little more savage, the amount of food decreased from it's already next to nothing portions, they threatened him with all manners of torture from around the world, but he never cracked.  
  
He would rather die, and almost had, before giving up the whereabouts of his ship and crew. Granted that it wasn't really his ship anymore, until Barbossa lay rotting in his grave the Pearl lay in his incapable hands.  
  
Every cut of the knife, all the bruises and broken bones, for any nights he lay awake from the hunger so acute it magnified itself as true pain, the knowledge that he was alive and able to feel it all gave him determination enough to continue. He would get his ship back and show the world that no one steals from Jack Sparrow without repercussions.  
  
Ana listened to his life's story in horror. It seemed impossible all the suffering and pain he had been through, yet still he managed to keep his sense of humor and unflagging trust in himself that everything would turn out in the end.  
  
He escaped from under the watch of seven agents of the East India Company, his trial was scheduled in London, but everyone knew that he was to hang at the end of the day. Such things were inevitable, no quarter granted to a pirate.  
  
After being shot once in the shoulder he knew that he couldn't take it any more. He grabbed the barrel of the pistol and sent the trigger's end colliding into one of the agents stomachs. He was shot again for his efforts, but freedom was so close he could taste it.  
  
Grabbing one of the reins of the horses he swung up into the saddle and led them on the chase of a lifetime. It was a good thing Jack knew how to ride, Marie had taught him the basics one night when he commented on one of the horses, for if he hadn't known death would have taken him full-score.  
  
Jack finally succeeded in outwitting and outrunning them, he barely made it through the next three days. He still didn't remember much about them except knowing that he'd rather die than fall from his now exhausted horse to be found again by bounty hunters.  
  
He managed to find a brothel, one not well known of, where over the course of seven months was nursed back to health by several willing women. The gaunt hollows in his cheeks and below his eyes filled, his ribs no longer showed under bronzed skin, but better yet were the women who taught him how to joke and laugh again.  
  
Months of never seeing the sun or smelling the ocean had taken it's toll. Jack Sparrow would never be the same, his life changed upon entering the prison of East India. Another few months passed as Jack called in favors, he got his own ship, and a few men willing to engage in the act of piracy.  
  
They had seen their share of gold, jewels, and riches since then. Jack was a good captain, he never asked the men to do anything he wouldn't, nor did he hoard treasure. It was split equally among them, all the while they kept a sharp eye out for any word of the Black Pearl.  
  
There had been many ship battles, he hadn't lost any of them. Word quickly spread that Jack Sparrow hadn't dug his grave yet, anywhere 'Onyx Fire' traveled people knew that the Captain didn't harm or kill his prize ships without provocation.  
  
Ana remembered the feral, ruthless, hatred in Jack's eyes when he had sword fought the three men who'd wanted to rob them. It was only after they threatened to hurt her did she see that side of him emerge. It would have been frightening to see such rage had she not known the man first.  
  
Not many could see that part of him, he kept it so deeply buried within him that usually the image of a cold-blooded, insane, over-the-edge pirate was more fact than fiction. He had revenge to enact, the Pearl would be his and Ana was the one to help him get it back.  
  
He had been able to honor his promise and find the means to an end. She would come to no harm, he wasn't that far gone yet, but she had her part to play, as did he. The opportune moment would show itself and she'd understand.  
  
Her spirit and courage would take her through what needed to be done, it was her pride that worried him. Because of that she might never forgive him for what he'd do. It was a risk he was loathe to take, but he was a pirate after all, and what did they know better if not bartering?  
  
Authors Note 2: I have no time to do separate thanks for all the reviewers. I just have to say thanks to you all so very much. My parents want me off the computer so I must acquiesce to their request before it becomes a demand. Hahaha.


	7. Edge

Chapter 7   
Authors Note: I really haven't been keeping up with stories, finals are coming up and I have to study at least a little bit, right. Although underneath the books I have my notebook... hahaha, so more chapters are written on paper than anything else. Which would you rather do? Worry about polar covalent bonds, or what Jack Sparrow's going to do next?  
  
Jack had one very serious problem to contend with yet, Ana was a woman and women weren't normally allowed on ships. Even the Navy had a law against taking them onboard unless they were wealthy enough to afford passage, or in the rarest case if they were the daughter of an important man.  
  
He had a ship yet to collect on, and a few men who would still be loyal to him should he make an appearance. Throw in a woman with the crew and instantaneous conflicts arose.  
  
Pirates especially, at least the ones Jack had known, were extremely superstitious. Women were considered bad luck, there was no going around that. Gibbs wasn't with them anymore, the Pearl was out on the ocean somewhere, and they did need anther crewman...  
  
"Jack-" they were to go to the ship, but it was a well-known fact that horses didn't travel well over water.  
  
"Aye, love?" he recognized this place easily enough now, but it was a well- populated area and the Navy could still be out searching for them.  
  
"Shh..." she paused straining her ears to hear through the gloom. Jack had grabbed both reins to stop the horses and sure enough they heard hoof-beats in the distance. It could have been anywhere from one to two hours away, it would take at least that long for them to find somewhere to hide.  
  
"Over there, past the hedge and into the yard. There are other horses there, not as fine as these animals, but the Navy wont pay attention to the nags if we're careful." Jack instructed, they both urged the animals to a canter and then jumped the hedge skillfully.  
  
What they hadn't accounted for was that the owner of the stable would be home. Not so young an old man stood in the middle of the yard pitchfork in hand.  
  
"The blazes d'you think you're doin?" he exclaimed waving the pitchfork wildly.  
  
"Sir, if you'd just-"Jack began with the most welcoming smile he could muster fixed on his face.  
  
"If I'd just nothing!" he was getting louder and louder with every word. At the rate they were going the Navy wouldn't be a problem. They'd have the attention of every landowner and farmer in the area!  
  
"I'm terribly sorry, sir, for the trouble." Ana swung down from Poseidon's back and curtsied as best she could, "The Navy's after us, and if you'd be so kind as to lend us the protection of the paddock..."  
  
"And why would I do that?" his eyes narrowed, if the Navy was after them then that made them criminals of some sort. The man next to the lass looked every inch a pirate, and she wanted lodging?  
  
"It'd be of utmost profit to you." Ana continued doggedly. Time was being wasted, every second drew danger even closer.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" he lowered the pitchfork a few degrees, "What d'you have to bargain with."  
  
"Might want to turn pirate yourself, mate." Jack grinned, "What with the bartering your trying for at any rate."  
  
"What we have to bargain with..." Ana cut Jack a sharp look, he was going to antagonize the person they needed help from, "two new horses, yours to breed as you see fit."  
  
"Them?" he motioned towards the obviously pure-blooded horses they had been riding. Already the greed was rising in his blue eyes, with the offspring from his own horses, he'd be a rich man by next fall.  
  
"Aye, Poseidon and- Black." Ana noticed the brightening of his eyes, he knew what a bargain he was getting. Two of her best horses for a night in the fields.  
  
"And who's going to be paying for'em to stay here?" as good a deal as this was, they were still two full-grown, healthy, spirited animals who would need good food and extra stalls.  
  
"I will." Ana held out her hand, "A monthly allowance of say, forty pounds, and your promise that they wont be sold."  
  
"Forty pounds!" the farmer said incredulously scarcely believing his luck.  
  
"Per horse." Jack added, they could be away for a year and if the farmer decided that two were too much to look after, there would be nothing to stop him from selling.  
  
"You've a deal." They shook hands and he showed them into the barn. Jack and Ana would hide in the loft until morning, then set out for the docks which were hardly a quarter day's walk from the barn.  
  
"What's your name, sir?" Ana asked before he handed them up a pitcher of water.  
  
"Arnold Yinstre." He replied, "Remember, eighty pounds a month."  
  
"On pain of death." Jack promised crossing his heart with a hand.  
  
"Alright, they'll be here when you get back for'em. If not, leave me a residence where I can send'em."  
  
"Done." Ana smiled and with that Arnold closed the stable doors leaving them in silence.  
  
Jack noticed the look of sadness on her face before her expression was wiped clean. He could well understand, everything tying her to the past was gone. Her stable was in the hands of another, her horses sold, and now she was going to leave the very country from whence she was born. It was a lot to handle in such a short time, and the sacrifices had all been made for him.  
  
"Are you alright, love?" Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.  
  
"Aye, fine, Jack." She sighed and rested her head on his collarbone. "Just thinking."  
  
"They'll be fine here." Jack promised, "We'll send saddles, bridles, the best grain, anything you think is needed."  
  
"No, not about that." She shrugged, "They'll be fine here Yinstre knows what he's about. He won't sell them, not for the eighty pounds you promised him."  
  
"Paltry money compared to what you'll see onboard the ship." Jack caught her hesitation on the amount of money, if it was one thing he'd learned it was that anything could be bought by a bribe.  
  
Favors were always called in, but they could be avoided if one had enough coin to spare. His suspicions of her were right, she was a quick thinker and had no problems of talking her way out of a situation.  
  
"Are you hiding and abetting dangerous fugitives?" they heard an aristocratic voice ask directly outside the stable, "You can be tried and hung for such an offense."  
  
Jack and Ana shared a look, it was all up to the courage and fortitude of Arnold now, if he cracked and gave them up their adventure was over. They couldn't outright kill an officer of the Navy, not if they ever wanted to show their faces on a main dock again.  
  
"Nay! Go ahead and check, you'll not find anything here." Arnold opened the door and Jack pulled Ana back along the far wall. There was no ladder that would betray their hiding place, Arnold had moved it when he left.  
  
They listened as the footsteps got closer, than receded down the aisles. This officer was extremely thorough, he searched in all the stalls, the tack room, and Arnold's food bins before he was completely satisfied.  
  
"Hold a moment." The officer turned on his heel and stared up at the loft, "What's up there?"  
  
Jack unsheathed his dagger just in case, he looked over the edge as Ana pulled him back cursing him for a fool. She was going to smack him for being so foolish, if the officer saw them everything was for naught!  
  
Memories assaulted Jack's mind, he saw the burning red end of a P-shaped brand, saw the end of a whip from out of the corner of his eye. He felt the hard wood biting into his knees and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth from biting his lip so no sound would escape.  
  
The officer had once belonged to the 'East India Trading Company' and he had been one of the most brutal of them all. The muscles in Jack's arm twisted as he remembered how inventive the man could be.  
  
His arms had been tied above his head, the last vestiges of pain had just about gone away when they would move his shoulders and it would all come back again. The purpose of that was to try and get him to betray the location of his ship.  
  
All the blood in his arms slowly left, tingling prickles and then finally blinding agony as all of the circulation in his arms was stopped. They cut him down when it became nearly too much to bear just so that they could do it all over again the next day.  
  
The bright color was back in Jack's eyes, the savage feral anger that she had come to recognize whenever he was prepared for a battle. The officer he was staring at would end up dead if Jack's body language was clue.  
  
Jack silently snarled remembering the cold metal of the sword piercing through the numb muscles of his arms. That was how he had gotten the horrendous scar on his right arm. There had been little to no blood from the wound because there was hardly enough to keep oxygen circulation in his system.  
  
It hadn't done anything for the pain, it was the first time they had gotten a sound out of him. The first and last, their taunting had strengthened his resolve to let no East India or Navyman hear him beg, scream, or plead.  
  
Ana pulled him back from the edge as carefully as she could. They fell into a large bale of hay, which thankfully stayed where it was and didn't make any sound. Jack looked as if he would snap, but then his eyes cleared and he stared down at her uncomprehendingly.  
  
The stable door closed at last and Ana shoved him away angrily, "What in hell was that about, Jack Sparrow. What were you planning to do? Jump down on him from up here and cut his throat?!"  
  
"It's what he deserves." Jack replied holding the blade up to the light, "That and more for what he did."  
  
"What did he do then?" she demanded, "What did he do that was terrible enough for you to contemplate jumping and maybe breaking your neck in the process?"  
  
"This." Jack pushed up the sleeve he always made sure was down, there were red criss-crossed markings as if the veins were too large for his arm. The wound no longer hurt, but it had been weeks before he could wield a sword properly.  
  
"Oh god." She murmered taking hold of his arm underneath where the scars were, careful not to touch them she followed the injury with her eyes. It must have been excruciating, it looked as if they had opened the skin and then turned the blade.  
  
The work was done precisely, they hadn't cut any major arteries or blood vessels, just enough to have a lesser man writhing and screaming on the floor. Had Jack not cursed them all with language bad enough to make a sailor blush, they might not have knocked him aside the head.  
  
To quiet him the officer had commanded an officer to clout him on the back of his skull, too hard apparently because the enraged and savage pirate had fallen to the ground unconscious.  
  
"That was him." Jack said pulling his sleeve back down roughly, 'That was the son of a dog who ordered it done. What the bloody hell he's doing in the Navy is beyond me, but his name from East India was Edgar, or his nickname, Edge."  
  
Authors Note 2: THANK YOU JACKFAN2!! Without her this chapter would still be siting on my computer unfinished. With just one suggestion she had my mind going, working out the rest of their adventure. Really, bloody brilliant she is. I'm proud to be called part of her crew. 


	8. Nemorta

Chapter 8   
Authors Note: I apologize for the delays on all my stories, finals are here and while I have some parts of chapters done, I haven't been able to type them as much as I want too. Only on weekends and when I can get a computer in school, grrr  
  
"Edge?" Ana asked, "Where did he get that nickname?"  
  
"At the blade of a sword." Jack stared into space not seeing or hearing anything but the tolling silence and thunk of boots on the floor. "The rapier he carried was chipped purposefully, mind you, so that when he battled, flesh was torn and ripped on even sudden contact. The blade was one of the most deadly, and often fatal, vestiges of his arsenal. That's what he used on me arm, an' why his name is Edge, savvy?"  
  
Ana nodded, her throat was too dry to speak. Jack's accent, she realized, had become less refined as he spoke. A slight lilt and dropping of vowels that made him out as a pirate.  
  
"'s not th' last time we'll see 'im here." Jack leaned back against the hay- barrel and forced his muscles to relax, "And when we do, I want you out of sight, aye? He has a sadistic streak when it comes to women and I'll not let him lay a hand on you."  
  
"Nor me either." Ana said resolutely, "I wont let him hurt you, not again, and not if I can stop him."  
  
"Ana..." he waited until her gaze met his, "No, I don't want him to see you, hear about you, or know you exist. If he does, he will come after you. Even if I'm dead, he wont stop until you're found."  
  
"You wont be dead, because he's not going to kill you. Savvy?" she threw his word back at him. "I'm not some little pet, or a child to be taken care of. Bleeding hell, Jack, what do you expect me to do? Stand back and watch them arrest you again!"  
  
"No." he replied in a reasonable tone, "I expect you to hide somewhere so they don't see you watching. That is if I loose, not bloody likely."  
  
""Precisely. Its not likely I'll watch them- damn you, Jack. If you die, risk all and go down fighting, what am I to do? I haven't anywhere to go, if you're dead what happens to me?" she had tried everything she could to think of, this was her last resort.  
  
"You find the 'Azure Emerald' and tell them what's happened. You'l lbe secure a place there."  
  
"I'll be even more secure if you were with me." She snapped.  
  
"I haven't died yet, love." He grinned and pulled the brim of his hat down to cover his eyes. Ana seethed wanting to smack some sense into him. The flaming daft, bloody, dog! How dare he fall asleep on her at a time like this! She rest her head on a bale of hay and did her best to find rest herself. Her eyes burned in the darkness, their conversation was far from over.  
  
Jack listened as her breath evened and he was sure she was sleeping. There were very valid reasons of why he didn't want Edge to get even the slightest glimpse of her. He had proven that he had no qualms about going after anyone and anything that meant something to Jack.  
  
There had been a woman in the prison, her name had been Nemorta. She was only sent there because a man she had once known was too cowardly to face the consequences of his actions. He stole a necklace from one of the richer members of nobility, then when the Navy went after him he planted it inside her house.  
  
When the Navy saw the necklace there, they tried her and found her guilty for a past charge of pick-pocketing. They sent her to the jail and she was supposed to only have been there two month. Those months came and passed, like all the other prisoners they had forgotten about her.  
  
One of the lessons Jack had learned was to watch out for himself and let other men do the same. When they gave him a cell next to hers, in the dead of winter he would see her shivering huddled against the side wall. She stood up to the guards with a blind sense of hope that someone would help her.  
  
Jack couldn't let her rot there without trying to help, she was once a very beautiful woman. With hair the color of ebony and eyes a light blue, there was no doubt in her mind that she had turned heads as she walked down the street.  
  
The prison had faded her eyes to a dull steel color, and her hair hung limply around her shoulders. What was left of it, the soldiers had cut some of it to ensure utter humiliation. They would have made her walk unclothed down the middle aisle way, had Jack not intervened she wouldn't have survived the day.  
  
He had always been good at bartering, fifty lashes across the back and they promised to leave her alone. What they didn't mention was that she would have to watch. She cringed, flinched, and tears fell from her eyes as she watched the brutal punishment administered. Jack never made a sound, she seemed to feel every cut of the whip and begged them to stop.  
  
When she came down with a fever, Jack had given her what little rations they gave him. She had never gotten better, after that it was as if a cold, hard, lump of stone was where his heart had once been.  
  
Guards of the jail had thought it funny, a pirate trying to save a common wench. They put them together as much as they could just to see what lengths he'd go to see her kept from harm.  
  
There was only one time he had failed. He hadn't seen the brand they used to make prisoners 'dance.' Nemorta did and threw herself across his back to save him more pain, she had had a horrible burn over her back shoulder- blades till her death.  
  
Jack succumbed to the madness that day, he actually killed one of the guards with the same brand they laughed over. He spent the next few weeks without food, only accepting the slightest part of Nemorta's food when he found that keeping conscious was impossible.  
  
That she should die with bruises upon her face and body when there should have been laughter and joy was just inhumane. She faced it with courage and bravery that he had never seen from anyone. Death was unavoidable, she said, and she would much rather die having met him than not at all.  
  
When it was obvious that she wasn't going to heal, Edge came inside her cell, picked her up by her hair, and stabbed her through the stomach.  
  
Jack closed his eyes against his rage and heart-breaking grief. She didn't deserve what they did. There should have been a proper burial, Edge cleaned off the sword on the rags that she wore and left here laying in the middle of the floor. The wound wasn't fatal, and Edge didn't even have the decency of cutting her throat to make her death peaceful.  
  
It had been Jack who cracked her neck when she begged him to make the pain stop. He couldn't do it at first, but she clawed at his arm and when she coughed blood trickled from the side of her mouth. If he didn't ease her suffering she would die from strangulation on her own lifesblood.  
  
The scar on his arm was created that day, the pain only measured by that in his mind and heart. He knew he had to escape, madness and insanity only waited for him here.  
  
He'd go back to the prison just so long as Ana stayed safe. He couldn't do it again, he wouldn't be able to kill someone he loved no matter how much they pleaded. If he did, he would truly be as mad as the stories made him out to be.  
  
Authors Note 2: And that's it for Jack's past. I think. Unless there are some little references to it in the future chapters... muhahaha. 


End file.
